


Our time in Budapest

by IronicIronMan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Budapest, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Spies & Secret Agents, True Love, Vulnerability, What Happened in Budapest (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicIronMan/pseuds/IronicIronMan
Summary: A take on the mentioned 'Budapest' scene with Nat and Clint, taking inspiration from George Ezra's song 'Budapest' to help tell the story.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	Our time in Budapest

**_My house in Budapest_ **

**_My hidden treasure chest_ **

**_Golden grand piano_ **

**_My beautiful Castillo_ **

Budapest. It was that time of year again when he was sent on a mission that took him halfway across the world. Though this time he had seemingly gotten the jackpot because not only did he score in terms of location but also the agent that he would be working with.

Natasha Romanoff was her name. Or at least that was what she had told him, there was still so much mystery surrounding her that it was almost impossible to tell whether or not she was telling the truth. But after years of knowing her, he was slowly but surely breaking down the walls she had put up defensively.

No matter how long it was going to take, he was determined to get her to trust him even in the slightest. Because truth be told, there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for that woman.

**_Oh you_ **

**_Oooooooh you_ **

**_I’d leave it all_**

She was different from the rest. And that wasn’t just because she had the potential to give someone a heart attack just by glancing in their direction.

While she often gave off badass and hardcore vibes, that wasn’t her entire personality. Every once in a while he would catch a glimpse or two of the real Natasha. 

Whether that be through a real smile that lasted a split second or a genuine comment she made, there was so much more to her than a spy with a shady past. Though as of now it was hard to believe that even she saw that in herself, automatically making it his job to do just that.

If anyone deserved that much, it was her. That much he was certain of.

**_My acres of a land_ **

**_I have achieved_ **

**_It may be hard for you to_ **

**_Stop and believe_ **

And yet, no matter how many good deeds she acted upon or how many lives she saved it was never enough.

Never enough to erase the actions of the past. In her mind, there was nothing she could do that would redeem herself but Clint saw things differently.

He saw someone trying so hard to fix something that wasn’t even broken. All he saw was the purest form of humanity when he gazed into her eyes and all he truly wanted was for her to see the same when she looked in the mirror. 

**_But for you_ **

**_Ooooh you ooooh_ **

**_I'd leave it all_**

**_Oh for you_ **

**_Ooooh you ooooh_ **

**_I’d leave it all_ **

It seemed that he didn’t have to wait very long for his wishes to become true as the after mass of their mission brought them closer than he could even dream of.

Leaving the scene of the crime, both their hands were bloodied red with the sins they had just committed. Neither agent uttered a single word to the other and yet subconsciously they still enjoyed the company of the other.

They said that you were supposed to find comfort in those who had gone through similar traumatic experiences and while Clint could never begin to imagine what she had been through, he had this newfound sympathy for her.

**_Give me one good reason_ **

**_Why I should never make a change_ **

**_And baby if you hold me_ **

**_Then all of this will go away_ **

The two stood on a balcony which overlooked the capital, lights of the nightlife lit up the city below them giving a sense of ambience between them.

It would be easy for some forget that they weren’t alone with the lack of conversation from the other agent but not for Clint. 

With Natasha, it was almost like they had this type of silent communication with body language and the stolen glimpses that they both quietly cherished without the other knowing.

Now was one of those moments that they were communicating their frustrations to the other without even realising it, or at least that was the case until Natasha reached over to carefully take his hand in her own.

**_My many artifacts_ **

**_The list goes on_ **

**_If you just say the words_ **

**_I'll up and run_ **

Looking down at their now connected hands, a confused look crossed his face as this was something that had never happened to him before and it was definitely not something he had expected to come from Natasha.

Clint glanced over towards her but as soon as he did just that she looked away in an instant, making it very clear that this was not something she wanted to talk about. And he was okay with that.

Squeezing her hand ever so slightly, he brushed his thumb along the back of her hand letting her know that he was here for her without having to use words. 

**_Oh, to you_ **

**_Ooooh you ooooh_ **

**_I'd leave it all_ **

**_Oh, to you_ **

**_Ooooh, ooooh_ **

**_I'd leave it all_ **

“Tasha … I-I know now isn’t exactly a great time to talk and you probably don’t want to talk but-” Clint began to say but was quickly cut off as she turned and practically threw her arms around him in a silent but tight hug.

Looking down at her slightly confused, he froze for a hot second before eventually melting into her touch as he wrapped his arms back around her.

Clint placed his hand on the small of her back as his other went to gently rest against the back of her neck, keeping her close. 

**_Give me one good reason_ **

**_Why I should never make a change_ **

**_And baby if you hold me_ **

**_Then all of this will go away_ **

Drawing in a deep breath, Natasha rested her head on his chest just a little above his heart so she could hear it beat despite it being behind so many layers.

Vulnerable wasn’t a word that described Natasha Romanoff and yet here she was, clinging onto a man as her life depended on it.

And yet, she was still somewhat alright with that fact.

**_Give me one good reason_ **

**_Why I should never make a change_ **

**_Baby if you hold me_ **

**_Then all of this will go away_ **

Clint brushed his fingers through her red locks, pushing them behind her ears to avoid it from getting in the way of her face. 

“Nat … Whatever is going through your mind, it’s okay. It’s alright to feel, it doesn’t make you weak. And I can’t believe that I’m the one that’s having this conversation with you, it’s incredibly ironic but it’s alright. I’m here for you okay?” He said in a soft tone, his hand moving to cup her cheek which caused her to look up at him.

She looked up at him, tears pricking the corner of her eyes as she looked at him with pure curiosity. ‘Who are you and what did you with the Clint Barton I know?’ She said, smiling ever so slightly as she leant into his touch.

**_My friends and family_ **

**_They, don't understand_ **

**_They fear they'd lose so much_ **

**_If you take my hand_ **

Laughter escaped the archer’s lips as he shrugged his shoulders, allowing their eyes to meet once again.

“I’m not all sarcasm and bad jokes. It really took three years to figure that out huh?” He said with a smile which caused her to do the same.

The entirety of her face changed when she smiled. From the way in which her eyes crinkled to the very subtle dimples that appeared on either cheek, when she smiled, she smiled with the whole of her face and goddamn was she gorgeous.

**_But, for you_ **

**_Ooooh you ooooh_ **

**_I'd lose it all_ **

**_Oh, for you_ **

**_Ooooh you ooooh_ **

**_I'd lose it all_ **

‘Yeah something like that, sounds about right,’ She said with a smile as her eyes fluttered to a close for a brief moment, allowing herself to just enjoy the moment for once instead of worrying about what was to come.

This caused Clint to quirk up an eyebrow as he gazed down at her with a somewhat offended look. “Is that so? I would have thought all my great deeds would have made you realise a little soo-” He began to say but didn’t even have the chance to finish as he was cut off.

And there Natasha stood, on her tippy toes, pressing her lips against Clints in an attempt to shut him up for once in his life.

**_Give me one good reason_ **

**_Why I should never make a change_ **

**_And baby if you hold me_ **

**_Then all of this will go away_ **

Clint froze up in almost an instant when he felt her lips on his own but it didn’t take very long for him to reciprocate the simple action before breaking away to look down at her.

“What the hell was that for?” He questioned, trying very hard to stop the grin that was slowly consuming the entirety of his lower face wanting to at least try and keep his cool around her.

Natasha laughed softly, looking up at him until their gaze met. ‘To shut you up. It worked didn’t it?’ She said with a grin. And while she was messing around with him, secretly it had been something she had wanted to do for a long, _long_ time. 

**_Give me one good reason_ **

**_Why I should never make a change_ **

**_And baby if you hold me_ **

**_Then all of this will go away_ **

“Yeah … Guess it did,” Clint said softly, smiling down at her before eventually leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. 

Brushing his thumb over her cheek, he closed his eyes enjoying this rare moment of closeness that he knew wasn’t going to last so he made the most of every second. 

A warm feeling spread through the entirety of his chest, which was concerning as at first, he thought it was a heart attack until he opened his eyes and was met with those emerald orbs that belonged to no one other than Natasha.

It was only then he realised that he wasn’t in fact having a heart attack but instead experiencing a little something called love. 

For the first time ever, Clint Barton was in love. And that was okay...

**_My house in Budapest_ **

**_My hidden treasure chest_ **

**_Golden grand piano_ **

**_My beautiful Castillo_ **

The two must have been stood there for minutes, once again not uttering a single word to the other as they just enjoyed the embrace.

Clint didn’t even notice that she had been crying until he felt his hand get wet, to which he used his thumb to wipe away the lone tears that escaped her eyes.

Even when her face was damp with tears and red from the crying, she was still perfect. Still beautiful, still Natasha Romanoff. 

**_“Oh for you, for you I’d leave it all,_ **


End file.
